There is no such thing as 'too late'
by mypennameispixienewt676
Summary: They first met when he threw her his product, little did they know that it was the start of their story.


Hullo! I watched The Lorax today and fell inlove with this ship! So a post in tumblr said that Mr. Once-ler's first name was rumored to be Theodore and the feels! Yah here we go, please excuse my trashy grammar issues :(

* * *

When the trees were beginning to grow from the ground, he knew that Ted succeeded. He almost felt his lips curling itself into a smile. From the very start, he already knew that Ted would succeed. He already knew that the boy who reminded him of Norma wouldn't do what he had done. He wouldn't grow up to be like him, to be like his grandfather.

_"Hello there" Theodore Once-ler tapped the girl who was wearing a bright yellow shirt underneath her slightly big jumper. Because of her he was a millionaire, scratch that, a billionaire! Because of her wildly impressed eyes to his invention, he would finally make his mother proud! Because of her-_

_" Hi there! This is wonderful! What did you used to make this?" he watched her eyes and also her glasses shinning in appreciation towards him. There was something about the way her curly red hair tied on an efortless ponytail made him smile warmly towards the giddy girl. "A tree" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. With his guitar slung limply around his shoulder, he straighten his body and smirked when the girl stared at him with her pair of wide brown eyes. He thought she was impressed. But it was the opposite of that._

_"Why did you do that!" she held on both of his arms and shook him repeatedly, from his observations, he has taken her as an absolute nature lover. He guesses that he had screwed up on impressing her. _

"_Oh but I too love nature! I replace the trees that were cutted!" she stared at him, almost suspicious but her happy go lucky attitude was turned on again and she happily looped her arms on his "Let's go for an adventure!" she stared and started smiling even wider when she saw a hint of colorful kinds of trees at the very top of her sight. _

_"What is your name? Mine is Norma"_

_"Mine's Theodore Once-ler"_

He recalled the very first time that he had met her. He remember the relaxed feeling he had felt when he saw the big smile on her face, her feet dragged her to the bears and fishes as she happily played with them. He remembers his usual spot at his doorframe, his eyes would watch him like how people would watch their babies. He is very fond of her glasses and everything about her. For once, he felt like he doesn't have to prove anything to a person.

_"Hey The!" Before he ever did turned around to look at her, she came crushing down on his back and they both came tumbling down the grassy hill, resulting for them to lay next to each other with their breaths slightly heaving. At her back, there were tons of bears chasing her with their little hands infront of them. She waved her hand at them and stuck out her tongue. The bears sighed and as usual, entered his house without his instructions. They clearly didn't took their defeat that well._

_"Gee, you can come in!" He shouted loudly for them to hear, but instead of an answer he heard Norma giggle at his statement. He tilted his head to look at her, the cheerful smile on her face never seem to leave. And that, he found that he was attracted by her. She was like a ball of sunshine and he can't help but to like her craziness. It would be so difficult to hate her._

_"Do you ever imagine what it would be like if nature didn't exist?" he didn't turned away when she tilted her face. Infact, he likes it when she stares at his eyes when they talk, it was something that they grew to do for each other. Sometimes, they would just look at each other's eyes and they would laugh or smile. It was something he would always treasure and would forever love._

_"The world would probably going to be dark and scary" she nodded at his answer but what she didn't realize was he was staring at her when he spoke his words._

He went to pick up his watering can and tilted it to water his trees. The trees reminded him of her and he can feel himself smiling of the memories.

"_If I kissed you, would you kiss back?" she asked him one evening when they were staring blankly at the stars above them. _

_"I- yeah ofcourse" he blushed and nodded without looking at her._

_She kneeled infront of him, her hands reached on his jaw and she leaned her head closer to his._

_"I liked you since that day you were so determined to fulfill your dreams" she pinched his cheek softly and he closed the distance between them. He haven't kissed anyone before so just hoped that he was doing the right movement on his lips, but then, he feels like he was sliding inside a rainbow full of Normaness so he thinks that he must be doing the right move, or she did atleast._

_"I like you too" he whispered when they broke apart, their foreheads touching. For once, he saw her blushing, so he took the moment to regain his manliness when he cupped her cheeks and captured her lips once more._

_"Ew, get a room" neither of them even bothered to look at the Lorax, they were too busy with theirselves that they didn't realize that they git carried away._

"The?" He snapped his head away from the plant. The voice was too familiar that he can't help but to smile and opened his arms for the intruder.

"Norma, how are you? Is Ted alright? How about Helen?"

_Days, weeks, months have passed when he last saw her. He wanted to visit her but the mistake he had done to their paradise was preventing him to meet her. He was evil. He had done a crime that might've ruined the future of every breathing creature inside the town. He was cruel and greedy, the need of punishment was flowing to his veins. _

_"You and her weren't meant to be Oncie, she is the boundaries that you have to erase in order to fulfill your dreams!." He repeated the last lie that he listened from his mother. Maybe, if he never listened to his family and if he never did wanted to be loved and accepted by them, he could have been the good guy. He could have been someone who listened to the Lorax._

_"you disappointed me son. Even making a grandchild way to fast." before he can register what his mother said, his family was already gone. Just like that. And he knows that they would never going to be there for him for the rest of his life._

_And he was sure that he ruined everything._

_His mother was right. He doesn't want to make his son or daughter to grow up to be like him. _

"She was alright" She walked right next to him and surveyed his face. Even with the mustache that was covering his face, he was still the same The that she fell inlove with. Even if he was never there for their daughter, she never did planted anger to anyone, especially to her The.

"It's nice to see you finally grow the guts to plant a tree" she bump his side jokingly and kneeled at the next spot, her own seed under the soil. "The Lorax would definitely forgive me and I even copied his mustache for peacemaking" They worked quietly together, the small smile on his face and the big one on hers never leaving their faces.

"I'm so sorry for everything" he whispered, his eyes preventing to look at hers

"Hush now, the important thing is you learned. And I had already forgiven you a long time ago" He grew the courage to look at her. At that moment, he felt that he was the young version of himself again. He feels like he was the same old Theodore with the same young Norma.

"Let me make it up with Helen"

And if he turned to look back to his old self he would mock him by telling him that the Lorax made him understand so many things.

"Let's imagine the look on Ted's face shall we?" Norma's usual Normaness was still there, she offered her hand for him to take and he took it without second thoughts. And they walked hand in hand towards the place he once destroyed.

And he would never forget that the Lorax thought him that no matter how many things that he had done, if he was still alive, there is no such thing as the end of a fresh new start.

* * *

I don't know, the story must've written by itself XD

I must warn you, I am not good with grammar and I have this habit of posting without reading my works.

Reviews are appreciated :)

Also, sorry if they were out of character.


End file.
